1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning device for vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, comprising at least one storage container for cleaning liquid and at least one supply line in which the cleaning liquid is conveyed to at least one spray nozzle by means of at least one pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with motor vehicles it is known to clean the windshield, the rear window as well as the headlights with a cleaning liquid, generally water. The cleaning liquid is supplied by a pump to the respective spray nozzles. Frequently, strongly adhering dirt cannot be removed or only unsatisfactorily removed by the cleaning liquid.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a cleaning device of the aforementioned kind such that an optimal cleaning action is achieved.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that at least one high-pressure pressurizer is connected to the supply line with which the cleaning liquid can be pressurized.
In the cleaning device according to the invention the cleaning liquid is pressurized at high pressure by the high-pressure pressurizer. When actuating the cleaning device, the cleaning liquid therefore exits at high pressure from the spray nozzle(s). By means of the high-pressure cleaning liquid, strongly adhering dirt can therefore be removed effortlessly.